1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a dispensing assembly and, more specifically, to a dispensing assembly that controllably releases an erodible solid into a liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dispensing assemblies is well known in the art. However, the dispensing assemblies that are commercially available tend to be expensive, difficult to operate, and do not provide user variable levels of solution concentration. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,565 issued to King, Sr., discloses a dispenser assembly that places a chemical capsule in a housing. Within the housing is a spring. Once a cap is placed on the housing, it causes the spring to compress and thereby force the chemical capsule into direct contact with the fluid path. Such an arrangement does not permit concentration control.
There is a need in the art for a dispenser assembly that is inexpensive to fabricate and provides for various levels of solution concentration selectable by the user.